High School for Hunger Games
by WaterandWisdom
Summary: ... the two blonde idiots were sitting on the bench, soaking up the September sun, which was a rarity around here... R&R please... if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**High School for Hunger Games**

**A/N: Hi to all of the people who will bother to read this! This is what I think school would be like, and some of the characters may seen OOC, like Katniss. There still will be the Games in this story, just a little later on, my plan will unfold... mwahahaha! ;) have fun reading!**

Chapter One – Benches

(Katniss' PoV)

I was so damn ready to go to school after the holiday it was unreal. I really wanted to see all of my friends since over the holiday I had been hunting, stocking up for the harsh winter that we always had. But anyway, back to the story. I had just grabbed my bag and was heading downstairs to find Prim, my little sister, who was starting at my school today.

"Prim! If you don't come here NOW you're being left here with mother!"

Just coming, Katniss! I knew you were eager to see your boyfriend but not that eager!"

I ignored her little side comment. Typical her. I looked through the hall-way and saw a blonde-haired Primrose come running down the hall, carrying her bag on her shoulder. She looked so cute, and she looked so much younger than she really was in her school uniform. She was 13 years old, but still younger than most of her friends, because her birthday was later in the year. At 17, I was allowed to wear what I wanted in school. Yay for me!

I flung open the front door, breathing in the fresh air.

"Bye mother, see you later!"

"Bye, have you got everything? And most importantly Prim?"

"Yes, how could I forget? See you!"

And then once my mother had finally gotten over the fact that I wasn't going to ditch Prim for Peeta, she let us out of the door. I had finally started my second-to-last year at school.

I walked into the gates of my school, trying to find my friends in the chaos. Prim had gone off with her friends she could find. I let her to get herself organized. I looked over the top of the people in the court-yard, and saw a boy, much taller than me, dark long-ish hair. My best child-hood friend. And hunting partner. Gale. I walked over to him, and he enveloped me in the smell of forest and leather.

"Hey there Catnip."

"Hey yourself."

"Have you shrunk on me again? Every year is the same..." he said, a cheeky glint in his eye.

"No, You've just gone and grown again. Like every year. Duh."

I winked at him and went off to find Finnick and Peeta. The two blonde idiots were basking in the last of the September sun, which was a rarity around here. They were sat on a bench, backs against the bench. I walked up, dropped my bag on theirs (not that they cared) and sat down on both of their laps and relaxed onto both of their chests.

"Hey Katniss," Peeta said. His curly hair as crazed as his personality.

"How'd you know?"

"You're the only one who would sit with us; our reputation is of the status: 'hot-lunatics'."

Finnick's laugh joined in the conversation. I looked over to him and saw his sea coloured eyes looking at me intently.

"Actually," Finnick stated, "she's the only one insane enough to sit with us. But she's pretty lucky. Looks like our reputation is still as strong as ever..."

I followed his gaze, and saw three girls, one mousy brown, the other two blonde. If you could call them blonde though. The roots were almost black, so they'd obviously forgotten to re-dye. And they were all wearing a stupid amount of make-up. Medusa better watch out... she has some fierce competition. The scowls on their faces were enough to make a dog cry, if dog could cry that is. Damn, they were nasty scowls, and all directed at me. Great. I had just gotten over some crazed whacko called Derek who bullied me, he thought it would boost his reputation if he mocked the dead members of my family. But that's in the past now. Now I just ignore sense-less idiots.

I looked away from Medusa's competition and saw that we were being called into classes. I went over to Mrs Whitetop to get my sheet that told me my schedule and my class. I looked at the crisp white sheet, and saw at the top that I had been placed in 12W with Mr Wright. He was the coolest teacher at school. He had never given a single detention in his life. And that was saying something. He was wrinkly. Ancient. White-haired. To sum up: OLD.

I got Finnick's and Peeta's papers as well and then looked at the top. They were also in 12W! All I now needed was Gale in our class and then that's all four of us. I walked over to the bench were the boys were sitting, since Gale had joined them. From the grin on his face, it looked like he had gotten everyone's favourite teacher: Mr Wright. I handed Finnick's and Peeta's papers to them.

"Catnip, who'd you get?"

"Mr Wright, and so did those two," I said, pointing at the blonde idiots.

"That means the 'nightmare squad' are back in business."

Us four were called the nightmare squad because we just mucked about in lessons, and all of the teachers knew who we were, and not for any good reasons, as you can imagine. I held up my hand in gesture for a high-five, and the other three high-fived me back. I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. Mr Wright was going to have one hell of a year with us!

**5 reviews! That's all I ask! Other wise there won't be a story for you guys to enjoy :( but I do accept constructive criticism... I hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again guys! Thank you to all of the people who reviewed! I got 9 reviews! And I didn't even realise it was that good :) I'm probably just keeping you from reading aren't I? Well here you go... (and this is on Thursday by the way, not Monday)**

Chapter Two

(Katniss' PoV)

Two lessons down, four to go. At the current moment in time, I was in break, trying to find Peeta. I had just chucked my stuff carelessly into my bag, I mean, who cares about their school stuff at this age? But yeah, I was just thinking about where the boys actually were, when a pair of strong and tan arms hugged me from behind. The voice belonging to the pair of arms spoke, and no, the arms didn't have a mouth, the person to whom the arms belonged to did.

"I'll give you three guesses as to who I am," the voice whispered in my ear, their breath tickling me neck. I pretended to think.

"Peeta?"

"Damn. Too good for me. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess?"

I turned around in his arms and had a proper hug. I had missed him; the smell of fresh bread, his comical humour and his bright sky blue eyes. I stood up on my tiptoes to look behind Peeta to the clock, we still had five minutes. Gale was right behind Peeta, and it was obvious Peeta didn't know he was there. Gale had a way to place his feet to make it sound like no-one was there. Hunters' skill. He put his index finger to his mouth; a clear indication to be quiet. He lifted a water bottle which was in his other hand, so it was just above Peeta's head, with the lid off. He started counting on his fingers, a countdown. One... Two... Three. Gale up-ended the bottle onto Peeta's head dowsing him with water. I of course moved back slightly, so only Peeta got wet. I laughed along with Gale and once we had done, Peeta was the first to talk.

"Done playing your practical jokes Gale?"

"I'm not sure, possibly for now. We've gotta go and find Finnick and get to English. You had enough time with your girlfriend to go and find him Peeta?" Gale asked mockingly.

"I don't know, Katniss?"

"Thought we were going to ditch Finnick?"

Peeta laughed with Gale, and I joined in. It was a practical joke to ditch Finnick before class, and it had been running since we met.

"He's either going to be sulking because he's lonely or he's going to be trying to seduce some poor girl," Gale said, his statement most likely true.

"We'd best be off to find the wondering quarter of our pack then..." I said, whilst unhooking myself from Peeta. He started whining because he wasn't hugging me, so I grabbed his hand instead. I walked over to Finnick's locker, which was just next to Gale's, just around the corner. Finnick was leaning against his locker, watching the chaotic mess around him, more commonly known as teenagers to the lesser species of human. I walked over to him with Gale and Peeta at my sides.

"Hey there Finnick."

"Hey yourself."

"That's MY line!" I whined, but I was only joking.

"Tough, now it's mine. I was just about to come and find you, but it looks like you just saved me the effort. What to we have next?"

We all had the same schedules so any of us could know where the others were at any particular point, apart from P.E where Gale and I had a different teacher to Finnick and Peeta.

"English with Mrs King."

"Okay, I'll see you there and save me a seat."

He walked off to find his slightly strange but really nice girlfriend, Annie. She was from the same District that Finnick was, District Four, but they and then both moved here to go to our school, because it was supposedly the best in Panem. Finnick spent loads of time with Annie, and sometimes she even came around with Gale, Peeta and myself. The bell had just gone so I took Peeta by the arm and went to our class-room, telling Gale we'd see him there and that we would save him a seat too.

As we walked down the corridor, which was now flooded with students younger than me, and some possible older, I looked at my schedule to see which room we were in, which was 18.

"So, whatcha doing on Saturday?" I asked Peeta.

"Probably making bread. You can come and help if you want to like last time."

"Yeah, right. Last time I came round your mum decided to kick us both out because we weren't actually making bread," I stated.

"You can still come round, because the parental units are not in the house because they've gone to the bakery to bake a wedding cake today, and then over the week-end, they're going over to District Two to some friends of theirs, who coincidently have a wedding. So the house is _mine_."

"Okay, I'll come. I can;t stay long into the evening though because I have to get up and go and hunt in the woods with Gale."

"That's fine with me!"

I opened the door to our English class-room. Mrs King told us to stand at the back of our class-room so she could tell us where to sit. Gale and Finnick were standing over on the other side of the class-room and when they saw me Finnick winked at me and Gale gave me a thumbs-up. Mrs King called my name and she pointed to a seat right at the back, in the corner, on a table of four. I sat down and then took out my pen, since we were going to be given books this lesson. I heard the chair next to me sliding across the floor and looked up to see who had the misfortune to sit next to me. Grey eyes met sea-green.

"Oh, hey there. Have I met you before somewhere?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure, you do look familiar I must say," Finnick replied, his eyes sparkling with sarcasm. We always did things like this. Peeta may be my boyfriend, Gale my hunting partner and best friend, but Finnick was the person I go to if I need cheering up, or just want to muck around with the teachers. I laughed and gave him a high-five.

"What's going on here then?" Peeta said, impersonating a police man, as he sat down opposite me.

"I'm curious to find out," said Gale as he sat down in the only space available on the table.

"Oh nothing you need to be worrying about," I said as I winked at Finnick. He started laughing, but then had to cover it up with an 'inconspicuous' cough when Gale and Peeta looked at him funnily.

"I hope Mrs King isn't as boring as last year," said Peeta.

"She was truly awful," chimed in Gale. He and Peeta had had Mrs King last year for English.

"Katniss, still up for Saturday?" asked Peeta.

"What are you doing on Saturday Katniss? Making bread?" Finnick said whilst doing one of his sly winks.

Boys will be boys, but I love these four all the same.

**Don't forget to review! It only takes a few seconds, and it means the world to me in means of improvement, and it also gives me a reason to keep on writing! :D**


End file.
